1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental appliances and the installation thereof, and more particularly, to an orthodontic band and seating tool therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dental appliances by orthodontic practitioners to effect the repositioning or stabilization of a tooth is well known. This method of dental correction frequently employs the use of orthodontic bands which are installed about a tooth by the orthodontist. Various hooks or brackets are attached to the orthodontic band, depending on the circumstances, and then the brackets or hooks are engaged by wires, rubber bands, or the like to accomplish the desired correction. A primary difficulty encountered with this method of dental correction is the installation of the orthodontic band about the tooth. Characteristically, orthodontic bands are manufactured of stainless steel in various sizes and shapes and are forced around the tooth causing the band to conform substantially thereto. The operation of forcing the orthodontic band around the tooth is a delicate task as excessive force may cause discomfort to the patient, splitting of the band, or damage to the tooth. Orthodontic bands are installed by several methods which include the tapping of the band in position by the orthodontist and by band seating tools which are placed in the patient's mouth, the patient exerting force upon the tool with the quidance of the orthodontist, thereby forcing the band into position around a tooth. Frequently, rectangular bars are welded to the band to provide a surface against which force can be exerted to install the band. Some common problems with utilizing these welded rectangular bars are the separation of the bar from the band during the seating operation and the tearing of misshaping of the band rendering it useless. Also, presently known band seating tools conform poorly to the welded rectangular bars inviting slippage or disengagement making installation of the orthodontic band difficult and possibly causing injury to the patient. Additionally, the shaped element provided by presently known band seating tools for engaging an orthodontic band during installation is fixed in position causing strategic problems when the orthodontic band must be installed in an inaccessible portion of the patient's mouth.
Typical of presently known orthodontic bands is the orthodontic appliance which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,204,114 issued to E. H. Angle on Nov. 7, 1916. This ddvice includes a metallic circularly shaped band with a relatively small portion of the circumference being thicker than the remainder thereof. A hook for engagement by a wire or the like is fixedly secured to the band.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,215,442 issued to W. E. Walker on Feb. 13, 1917 discloses an orthodontic appliance which includes a band for placement around a tooth. In one embodiment the band is provided with a pair of recesses on opposed sides thereof and in another embodiment the band is provided with a plurality of protrusions having holes located therein. The grooves or apertures provided in the protrusions are used to capture and retain orthodontic wire or the like. Positioning of the band must be effected by the engagement of the edge of the band by a suitable dental instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,062,395 issued to A. B. Brusse et al on Dec. 1, 1936 teaches a orthodontic appliance which includes a seamless tubular band that is open on both ends and is dimensioned to be placed around a tooth. Various types of flanges for affixment to the outer walls of the bands are illustrated and described. These flanges may be employed for anchoring wires and also for positioning the band about a tooth. The flanges are welded to the band as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,116 issued to J. E. Meeks, Jr. on Mar. 19, 1974 reveals a dental band seater which includes an elongated handle portion that is flat adjacent to one end thereof. A pair of posts are fixedly secured to the flat portion of the handle. The free ends of the posts are intended to engage the free edges of a dental band to facilitate the installation of the band about a tooth. The device is designed to be used in a conventional manner with the opposed teeth of the patient employed to force the band into position.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing an orthodontic band having a plurality of integrally formed protrusions spaced strategically about the band to assist in the successful installation of the band about a tooth in conjunction with a band seating tool having a seating element for engaging the integrally formed protrusions, the seating element being rotatably positionable relative to the handle of the band seating tool.